Clifford Walsh
Teddy Walsh |job = Former night supervisor |path = Spree Killer Vigilante |mo = Shooting |victims = 10 killed 1 attempted |status = Deceased |actor = Jon Gries |appearance = "The Road Home" }} "You know who I am, don't you?... I know who you are... I've waited a long time for this." Clifford Walsh was a vigilante spree killer who appeared in Season Nine of Criminal Minds. Background Little is known about Clifford's early life, but he raised a happy family with his wife Emma and their son Teddy. On February 2, 2003, while the Walshes were living in Cleveland, Emma and Teddy were both killed by eighteen-year-old Howard Clark during a home invasion and robbery. At the time, Clifford was not at home, currently working as a night supervisor at a tool and dye plant in Strongville, just outside of Cleveland. Clark was arrested the next day, and it turned out that he was high on meth at the time of the attack. During the ensuing trial, Clark's wealthy and powerful father used his influence to have important evidence suppressed by Morton Hines, an employee of the D.A.'s office, and as a result, Clark was only sentenced to ten years in prison, which is unusually short for a double murder and attempted sexual assault. Clifford, feeling unsatisfied by the punishment, seethed with hatred towards Clark for taking his family away from him. As a result, he started drinking, quit his job, and moved to Florida. At the time of the home invasion, newspaper reports had suggested that Clark might have had an accomplice. Clifford blamed himself when he learned from an unknown source that Clark and Teddy had hatched the plan after meeting each other on a hiking trip, with Teddy knowing where Emma's jewelry was located, but the plan got out of hand when Clark showed up high on meth, making him erratic and uncontrollable; Clark had tried to rape Emma, and Teddy fought back to try and stop him, prompting Clark to killed the both of them. When Clark was scheduled to be released on April 25, 2014, Clifford, intending to take matters into his own hands, planned to return to Cleveland, purchasing a 9mm pistol with the intention of using it to kill Clark and presumably himself afterwards. However, on January 14, the day before Clifford came back to Cleveland, Clark was randomly killed with a blow to the head during a fight in the prison's exercise yard, thus ruining his plan of revenge. Upon arriving and realizing that he arrived too late, Clifford then decided to commit suicide. The Road Home Clifford is first seen writing a note to Emma in his car before taking out his pistol from the glove compartment, intending to commit suicide. However, as he reaches for the gun, he spots three gang members walking nearby. When the same gang members threaten two elderly men playing checkers, Clifford snaps, confronts them, and fatally shoots two of them. He then chases the third down to a gas station and kills him as well. Shortly afterwards, at a bus stop located less than half a mile from the gas station, he kills a high-school senior named Paul Holler when he robs a woman of her purse; he had been arrested for robbery before. Reinvigorated, Clifford returns home, empties out the last of the alcohol he had with him, and washes his face. Then, he goes to a sporting goods store, where he purchases several boxes of ammunition. Around that time, the BAU is called in to investigate the killing spree. Their investigation becomes more complicated when witnesses intentionally refuse to give them much information, bearing no sympathy for the victims, known common criminals. Later, Clifford arrives at the residence of Madison Davis and watches as she says goodbye to her young daughter when she boards the school bus. As soon as the bus leaves, Clifford watches as Terry Pyke, Madison's abusive ex-husband and a renowned businessman who participates in charity, confronts her and begins beating her for filing a restraining order against him in front of his clients. Terry then tries to strangle her when Clifford confronts them and orders Terry to release Madison. Thinking that Clifford's a homeless man, Terry throws coins at him and tells him to get lost, to which Clifford pulls out his gun and shoots Terry three times, killing him, before calmly walking away. When Reid and Blake question Madison in the aftermath of the shooting, she tells them of Terry's abusive nature and how he was always able to get away with it, then states that it is "all over" and proclaims her hope that Clifford never gets caught. Gaining more confidence from the killings, Clifford goes to a meth house, which was frequented by four meth dealers, including Dane Hendrix, a friend of Clark's at the time of the home invasion, and presumably the one who supplied Clark with meth before the Walsh murders. Clifford gets Dane to open the door, and he asks him if he knows who he is. Clifford then tells him that "he's been waiting a long time for this" before opening fire, killing all four men. Clifford then leaves the apartment, not bothering to take notice of the security camera in the hallway. The security footage later aids the BAU in identifying Clifford, who goes on to abandon his SUV and steal another car. Later, he arrives at the home of Jeffrey Hines, the brother of Morton Hines, as he returns from jogging. Clifford, confronts Jeffrey at the doorstep, thinking he's confronting Morton, and asks him if he knows who he is. Once again saying that he had been waiting a long time for this, he then executes Jeffrey and walks away just as his wife discovers his body. Clifford then goes to a bar and chats up the bartender after watching news reports about a man arrested for possession of child pornography and a suicide bombing that killed dozens, telling her that the world will stay the same because there are not enough bullets to make things right. He then overhears a conversation between the bartender and another barfly, which inspires him to go after Clark's mother Helen, who had testified in Clark's favor. The following night, he watches as Helen arrives home, breaks into her house, and confronts her, to which she recognizes him. She then asks if she is going to die, to which he responds that she is. However, he talks to her about how they thought they knew their sons and asks if they will see their loved ones after they die, just as the BAU bursts in, ordering him to drop his gun. He refuses, but is shocked when he's told that the man he thought was Morton was actually Jeffrey. Stunned that he killed the wrong man, Clifford commits suicide by pointing the gun under his chin, and pulling the trigger. Modus Operandi Clifford initially targeted random people, all of whom were guilty of some sort of crime, i.e. gang members, muggers, and abusive husbands, killing them during or after they commit a crime. However, as he evolved, he began killing people connected to Clark or the trial (with the exception of Jeffrey Hines, who Clifford only assumed was connected). All of the victims were shot with a 9mm pistol, but in the case of Paul Holler, he was also run over with an SUV repeatedly. Profile "Things won't change. The world? Not enough bullets to make things right." Clifford's spree was triggered by the murder of his family by Clark, as well as the fact that Clark died in prison before he could get to him. The first four murders appear to be opportunistic kills, but all of the victims had criminal records or a history of domestic violence, but in the case of Paul Holler, he was a simple mugger. The massacre at the meth house, however, was premeditated and calculated, since one of the victims was Dane Hendrix, a friend of Clark's at the time of the home invasion. Targeting Hendrix means Walsh might now be trending towards more mission-oriented behavior. He has no concerns about keeping his identity or movements secret. In some ways, his recklessness works against him, for he is out in the open and his identity and description is known to the public, but since he lost his family and feels that he has nothing to lose, he doesn't care about repercussions, which makes him even more dangerous. Known Victims *The 2014 killing spree: **January 22: ***Three unnamed gang members ***Paul Holler ***Terry Pyke ***Four meth dealers killed in the meth house massacre. They are: ****Dane Hendrix ****Clement Walker ****Tyler Steadman ****Holden Jones ***Jeffrey Hines **January 22-23: Helen Clark Appearances *Season Nine **"The Road Home" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Nine Criminals Category:Spree Killers Category:Vigilantes Category:Revenge Killers Category:Deceased